Kim Jonghyun
by machitta0
Summary: Hanya berisikan cerita tentang seorang Kim Jonghyun! All x Jonghyun/JR WARNING Uke! Jonghyun Cutie! Jonghyun 2Hyun TaeBugi NielBugi
1. Night Goblin 2Hyun

By: MACHITTAO

 _Pairing_ : 2Hyun [Minhyun x Jonghyun]

 _Special Guest_ : NU'EST _member_

 _Warning_ : Uke!Jonghyun / Cutie!Jonghyun

OOC, _typos_ , _plotless_

If you dont like, wisely to close this story~~

-0-0-0-0-0-

Fakta yang selama ini menyebar dikalangan fans adalah, Kim Jonghyun atau yang dikenal dengan nama JR Nu'est mendapatkan first kissnya saat melakukan shooting untuk MV Hello. Setiap ditanya perihal masalah first kissnya, ekspresi Jonghyun selalu sama. Dirinya hanya tersenyum malu dengan wajah yang perlahan memerah. Eskpresi menggemasskan seorang Kim Jonghyun. Namun, banyak yang tidak menyadari bahwa ada satu orang lagi yang juga mengeluarkan ekspresi mencurigakan ketika pertanyaan itu ditanyakan. Dirinya ikut menatap Jonghyun dengan pandangan geli sekaligus menggoda. Dirinyalah sang tersangka utama.

"Jonghyun-ah, apakah benar first kissmu terjadi saat kalian shooting untuk MV Hello?"

"Mengapa harus pertanyaan itu?" Jonghyun tersenyum gugup, sesaat kemudian dirinya mengangguk membenarkan.

Fans yang melihat anggukan Jonghyun itu seketika berteriak histeris. Seolah tidak terima jika bibir mungil milik seorang Kim Jonghyun sudah pernah dicicipi oleh orang lain.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, Minhyun-ah! Kau terlihat mengerikan" Dongho, yang saat ini duduk disebelah Minhyun hanya mendengus ketika menyadari ekspresi seperti apa yang dikeluarkan sahabatnya itu.

"Apa kau tidak melihatnya, Dongho-ya? Jju terlihat imut dengan wajah memerah seperti itu" senyum itu semakin mengerikan dimata seorang Kang Dongho.

"Dasar gila" Dongho mencibir, menatap malas pada Minhyun.

"Kita mau kemana, Minyeonie?" pemuda bertubuh lebih mungil itu hanya mengernyit heran. Sambil tetap mengikuti langkah kaki kemana Minhyun akan membawanya. "Kita tidak bisa pergi terlalu jauh, Minyeonie. Sebentar lagi shooting akan dimulai"

Minhyun hanya diam, tetap fokus pada langkahnya saat ini. Sebelum akhirnya, Jonghyun merasakan dirinya menabrak sesuatu. Dada bidang seorang Hwang Minhyun. Jonghyun yang menyadari posisi tersebut refleks berusaha memundurkan dirinya, berusaha menghindari posisi mereka yang perlahan semakin intim.

Merasakan jika saat ini pipinya mulai terasa panas karena posisi mereka yang cukup intim, dengan kedua tangan Minhyun berada dipinggang ramping Jonghyun sedangkan kedua tangan Jonghyun saat ini berada didada Minhyun. Posisi yang semula untuk menjaga jarak, tapi sepertinya itu tidak terlalu membuahkan hasil.

Jonghyun pasrah pada posisinya saat ini mulai menyerah untuk menciptakan jarak diantara mereka. Perlahan, Jonghyun mendonggakkan kepalanya. Menatap kearah Minhyun yang juga sialnya sedang menatapnya dengan dalam.

"Apa-apaan tatapan itu" Jonghyun mengeryit, bingung sekaligus ngeri dengan tatapan Minhyun saat ini.

Dahi Jonghyun mengernyit semakin dalam. Saat ini, ntah perasaannya saja atau memang Minhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah dirinya. Jonghyun seketika terbelalak, menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, sesuatu sedang menyentuh ah tidak ini tidak hanya menyentuh tapi lebih dari itu, sesuatu itu melumat bibir mungilnya.

Cukup lama Jonghyun terdiam sambil tetap terbelalak sampai akhirnya dirinya menyadari jika saat ini bibirnya sedang menjadi santapan empuk dari pemuda Hwang dihadapannya ini.

Minhyun merasakan pemuda dalam pelukannya ini mulai memberontak, mencoba melepas pangutannya. Perlahan pangutan itu dilepasnya, seketika Minhyun tersenyum puas menatap bagaimana ekspresi Jonghyun saat ini, wajah yang memerah dan nafas yang terlihat tidak beraturan, dan jangan lupakan tatapan tajam yang sama sekali tidak menyeramkan untuk seorang Hwang Minhyun. Ekspresi itu terlalu menggemaskan untuk disebut menyeramkan.

"Kau ingin membunuhku, Hwang Minhyun-ssi?" senyum Minhyun semakin lebar, foxie eyesnya terlihat semakin tenggelam karena senyum itu.

"Dengan begini. Aku yang mendapatkan first kissmu, Jju" Jonghyun seketika terdiam, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Dengan senyum yang sama, Minhyun mulai melangkah meninggalkan Jonghyun yang sepertinya masih tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkatannya barusan. "Jju-ya! Apa kau akan terus diam? Apa ciumanku begitu hebat sampai kau tidak bisa berkata apapun?" Jonghyun tersentak, mulai menyadari apa yang dimaksud oleh Minhyun.

"Yah! Hwang Minhyun! aku akan memukul kepalamu!" Jonghyun mulai berlari menyusul Minhyun yang sudah berada cukup jauh darinya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuh bibirmu lebih dulu, Jju. Itu propertiku" senyum penuh arti itu kembali muncul bersamaan dengan lengan Minhyun melingkar posesif dipinggang ramping Jonghyun. Yang bersangkutan hanya mendengus, tidak berniat melepaskan rangkulan yang terasa semakin erat itu.

"Jonghyun-ah, apakah benar first kissmu terjadi saat kalian shooting MV Hello?"

"Mengapa harus pertanyaan itu?" Jonghyun tersenyum tipis. "Ugh, dasar Minyeonie bodoh!" Perlahan, rona pink mulai memenuhi wajahnya dan sesaat kemudian dirinya mengangguk membenarkan. Dan ekspresi menyebalkan itu akan selalu muncul bersamaan dengan pertanyaan seputar first kiss seorang Kim -JR- Jonghyun.

"Dia memang sudah gila" Dongho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap kearah seorang Hwang Minhyun yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti disebelahnya.

END!

ps: cerita ini hanya khayalan saya semata~

MACHITTAO


	2. Hello 2Hyun

By: MACHITTAO

 _Pairing_ : 2Hyun [Minhyun x Jonghyun]

 _Special Guest_ : NU'EST _member_

 _Warning_ : Uke!Jonghyun / Cutie!Jonghyun

OOC, _typos_ , _plotless_

If you dont like, wisely to close this story~~

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

Fakta yang selama ini menyebar dikalangan fans adalah, Kim Jonghyun atau yang dikenal dengan nama JR Nu'est mendapatkan first kissnya saat melakukan shooting untuk MV Hello. Setiap ditanya perihal masalah first kissnya, ekspresi Jonghyun selalu sama. Dirinya hanya tersenyum malu dengan wajah yang perlahan memerah. Eskpresi menggemasskan seorang Kim Jonghyun. Namun, banyak yang tidak menyadari bahwa ada satu orang lagi yang juga mengeluarkan ekspresi mencurigakan ketika pertanyaan itu ditanyakan. Dirinya ikut menatap Jonghyun dengan pandangan geli sekaligus menggoda. Dirinyalah sang tersangka utama.

"Jonghyun-ah, apakah benar first kissmu terjadi saat kalian shooting untuk MV Hello?"

"Mengapa harus pertanyaan itu?" Jonghyun tersenyum gugup, sesaat kemudian dirinya mengangguk membenarkan.

Fans yang melihat anggukan Jonghyun itu seketika berteriak histeris. Seolah tidak terima jika bibir mungil milik seorang Kim Jonghyun sudah pernah dicicipi oleh orang lain.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, Minhyun-ah! Kau terlihat mengerikan" Dongho, yang saat ini duduk disebelah Minhyun hanya mendengus ketika menyadari ekspresi seperti apa yang dikeluarkan sahabatnya itu.

"Apa kau tidak melihatnya, Dongho-ya? Jju terlihat imut dengan wajah memerah seperti itu" senyum itu semakin mengerikan dimata seorang Kang Dongho.

"Dasar gila" Dongho mencibir, menatap malas pada Minhyun.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

"Kita mau kemana, Minyeonie?" pemuda bertubuh lebih mungil itu hanya mengernyit heran. Sambil tetap mengikuti langkah kaki kemana Minhyun akan membawanya. "Kita tidak bisa pergi terlalu jauh, Minyeonie. Sebentar lagi shooting akan dimulai"

Minhyun hanya diam, tetap fokus pada langkahnya saat ini. Sebelum akhirnya, Jonghyun merasakan dirinya menabrak sesuatu. Dada bidang seorang Hwang Minhyun. Jonghyun yang menyadari posisi tersebut refleks berusaha memundurkan dirinya, berusaha menghindari posisi mereka yang perlahan semakin intim.

Merasakan jika saat ini pipinya mulai terasa panas karena posisi mereka yang cukup intim, dengan kedua tangan Minhyun berada dipinggang ramping Jonghyun sedangkan kedua tangan Jonghyun saat ini berada didada Minhyun. Posisi yang semula untuk menjaga jarak, tapi sepertinya itu tidak terlalu membuahkan hasil.

Jonghyun pasrah pada posisinya saat ini mulai menyerah untuk menciptakan jarak diantara mereka. Perlahan, Jonghyun mendonggakkan kepalanya. Menatap kearah Minhyun yang juga sialnya sedang menatapnya dengan dalam.

"Apa-apaan tatapan itu" Jonghyun mengeryit, bingung sekaligus ngeri dengan tatapan Minhyun saat ini.

Dahi Jonghyun mengernyit semakin dalam. Saat ini, ntah perasaannya saja atau memang Minhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah dirinya. Jonghyun seketika terbelalak, menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, sesuatu sedang menyentuh ah tidak ini tidak hanya menyentuh tapi lebih dari itu, sesuatu itu melumat bibir mungilnya.

Cukup lama Jonghyun terdiam sambil tetap terbelalak sampai akhirnya dirinya menyadari jika saat ini bibirnya sedang menjadi santapan empuk dari pemuda Hwang dihadapannya ini.

Minhyun merasakan pemuda dalam pelukannya ini mulai memberontak, mencoba melepas pangutannya. Perlahan pangutan itu dilepasnya, seketika Minhyun tersenyum puas menatap bagaimana ekspresi Jonghyun saat ini, wajah yang memerah dan nafas yang terlihat tidak beraturan, dan jangan lupakan tatapan tajam yang sama sekali tidak menyeramkan untuk seorang Hwang Minhyun. Ekspresi itu terlalu menggemaskan untuk disebut menyeramkan.

"Kau ingin membunuhku, Hwang Minhyun-ssi?" senyum Minhyun semakin lebar, foxie eyesnya terlihat semakin tenggelam karena senyum itu.

"Dengan begini. Aku yang mendapatkan first kissmu, Jju" Jonghyun seketika terdiam, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Dengan senyum yang sama, Minhyun mulai melangkah meninggalkan Jonghyun yang sepertinya masih tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkatannya barusan. "Jju-ya! Apa kau akan terus diam? Apa ciumanku begitu hebat sampai kau tidak bisa berkata apapun?" Jonghyun tersentak, mulai menyadari apa yang dimaksud oleh Minhyun.

"Yah! Hwang Minhyun! aku akan memukul kepalamu!" Jonghyun mulai berlari menyusul Minhyun yang sudah berada cukup jauh darinya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuh bibirmu lebih dulu, Jju. Itu propertiku" senyum penuh arti itu kembali muncul bersamaan dengan lengan Minhyun melingkar posesif dipinggang ramping Jonghyun. Yang bersangkutan hanya mendengus, tidak berniat melepaskan rangkulan yang terasa semakin erat itu.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Jonghyun-ah, apakah benar first kissmu terjadi saat kalian shooting MV Hello?"

"Mengapa harus pertanyaan itu?" Jonghyun tersenyum tipis. "Ugh, dasar Minyeonie bodoh!" Perlahan, rona pink mulai memenuhi wajahnya dan sesaat kemudian dirinya mengangguk membenarkan. Dan ekspresi menyebalkan itu akan selalu muncul bersamaan dengan pertanyaan seputar first kiss seorang Kim -JR- Jonghyun.

"Dia memang sudah gila" Dongho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap kearah seorang Hwang Minhyun yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti disebelahnya.

END!

ps: cerita ini hanya khayalan saya semata~

MACHITTAO


	3. Dating Scandal 2Hyun

By: MACHITTAO

Pairing: 2Hyun [Minhyun x Jonghyun]

Special Guest: NU'ESTmember Wanna One member

Warning: Uke!Jonghyun / Cutie!Jonghyun

OOC,typos,plotless

If you dont like, wisely to close this story~~

-0-0-0-0-0-

Foxie eyes itu terbelalak, menatap lurus kearah handphone yang saat ini berada digenggamannya. Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Mengapa para anti fans itu begitu terobsesi untuk mencoba menghancurkan imagenya? Dirinya terdiam, terlihat berpikir apa akibat yang nantinya akan ditimbulkan dari berita ini.

"HOT NEWS: Nu'est/Wanna One's Hwang Minhyun got dating"

"Minhyun-ah, gwenchana?" Minhyun tersentak, menatap team matenya saat ini yang sedang menatapnya khawatir. Mereka tau apa yang saat ini tengah menyebar luas dikalangan fans saat ini.

"Ah! Aku baik-baik saja, hyung" Minhyun mencoba tersenyum, namun mereka yakin itu bukanlah senyum khas seorang Hwang Minhyun.

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja, Hyung" Bae Jinyoung, salah satu adik Minhyun itu membuka suara. Menatap ragu kearah hyungnya itu.

Minhyun menghela nafas. Berat dan cukup panjang. "Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa. Yang aku pikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana keadaan Jonghyun"

Member Wanna One yang sedari tadi menggelilingi Minhyun mengernyit, sedikit heran dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh pemuda Hwang itu.

"Apa hubungan antara berita dating Minhyun hyung, dengan Jonghyun hyung?" para member Wanna One seketika menolehkan kepala mereka kearah sumber suara. Lai Kuanlin, masih dengan mengernyit heran mencoba mengutarakan pendapatnya, yang secara tidak langsung disetujui oleh member yang lain. Pertanyaan Kuanlin mewakili rasa penasaran mereka.

Sekali lagi Minhyun terlihat menghela nafas. "Karena foto yang ada diartikel itu adalah fotoku dengan Jonghyun-"

"APA!!!" Minhyun nyaris terjungkal kebelakang ketika mendengar teriakan kompak member Wanna One yang berada disekitarnya. Seketika foxie eyes itu menatap tajam kearah mereka, membuat mereka tersenyum gugup. Menyadari tingkah konyol mereka baru saja membuat rubah dihadapan mereka ini nyaris marah.

"Ekhem! Jadi maksud hyung. Yang berkencan itu hyung dan Jonghyun hyung?" Park Jihoon memberanikan diri bertanya kepada Minhyun. Minhyun mengangguk membenarkan, membuat seluruh member Wanna One yang berada disekelilingnya itu tercengang. Cukup terkejut dengan pengakuannya.

"Wow! Aku tidak menyangka jika berita itu benar, hyung. Aku kira itu hanya rumor yang dibuat oleh anti fans" Kim Jaehwan menatap Minhyun penuh arti, sedikit kagum dan juga penasaran.

"Awalnya aku tidak mau ambil pusing dengan berita itu. Tapi ketika melihat foto yang ada diartikel itu, aku jadi cemas. Bagaimana mereka bisa mendapatkan foto itu? Aku hanya tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepada Jonghyun"

Mereka menatap iba kearah Minhyun, cukup mengerti dengan kekhawatiran pemuda tampan dihadapan mereka saat ini.

"Apa kau sudah mencoba menghubungi Jonghyun, Minhyun-ah" seketika tatapan Minhyun beralih kearah pemuda yang berada tepat disebelah kanannya saat ini, Ong Seungwoo. Seungwoo bergidik geli ketika menyadari tatapan berbinar itu diarahkan padanya.

"Jika saja tidak dalam keadaan penting. Aku pasti akan memelukmu sekarang, Ong. Terima kasih" mereka kompak terdiam, menatap bingung kearah Minhyun yang sudah berjalan menjauhi mereka. Masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu itu dengan cukup keras.

"Cinta memang gila" center Wanna One itu menatap takjub kearah pintu yang saat ini sudah tertutup rapat, diamini oleh member yang lain.

Minhyun menggigit bibirnya gugup. Tiap dering tunggu yang didengarnya semakin membuatnya tidak sabar. Jika saja suara menggemaskan itu lebih lama lagi terdengar mungkin pemuda Hwang itu sudah menjelajahi seluruh bagian sudut kamarnya.

"Jju-ya, kau baik-baik saja?" nyaris saja Minhyun berteriak ketika mendengar suara menggemaskan dari Onibugi kesayangannya itu. Minhyun mulai melemaskan tubuhnya yang sempat menegang, mendengar tawa dari kesayangannya itu sedikit banyak membuatnya merasa rileks.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Minyeonie~" akhirnya, senyum itu kembali. Senyum tampan dari seorang Hwang Minhyun.

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana keadaan disana? Apa mereka memarahimu? Bagaimana reaksi mereka ketika mendengar berita itu, Jju? Apa mereka-"

"Ish! Hwang Minhyun. Berhenti mengoceh! Kau membuat telingaku sakit" Minhyun terdiam ketika mendengar protesan dari seberang. Kembali tersenyum, yakin bahwa lawan bicaranya saat ini sedang mempoutkan bibir mungilnya itu. Seketika Minhyun meringis, menyadari pikiran mesum baru saja merasukinya.

"Hehehehe. Mianhae, Jju. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu" Minhyun yakin jika saat ini wajah Onibugi kesayangannya itu tengah memerah.

Cukup lama Jonghyun terdiam, mencoba meredakan jantungnya yang tadi tiba-tiba berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya, "Semuanya terkendali, Minyeonie. Mereka tidak memarahiku" Minhyun menghela nafas lega, namun detik kemudian dirinya mengernyit heran. Dirinya cukup paham bagaimana dan reaksi seperti apa yang diberikan oleh orang-orang Pledis jika menyangkut skandal kencan seperti ini.

"Kau yakin? Kau tidak sedang menipuku kan, Jju?" Minhyun dapat mendengar dengusan diseberang sana. "Kau tidak perlu berbohong untuk tidak membuatku khawatir, Jju. Aku cukup tau bagaimana mereka. Apalagi ini skandal dating" sekali lagi Minhyun mendengar helaan nafas sesaat kemudian dirinya mendengar suara tawa. Dirinya yakin jika itu suara tawa dari saudaranya yang lain. Ah, ternyata Jonghyun sedang meloudspeaker percakapan mereka kali ini.

"Kau berlebihan, Minhyun-ah! Yang harus kau cemaskan harusnya kekasihmu itu hampir pingsan karena digoda oleh staff bukan mengkhawatirkan dirinya dimarahi" Minhyun yakin jika yang baru saja berbicara itu adalah tetua mereka, Aron hyung. Sesaat kemudian mengernyit, menyadari ada yang aneh dengan perkataan hyung tertuanya itu.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung? Digoda? Siapa yang digoda? Aku tidak mengerti" seketika suara tawa kembali terdengar, Minhyun juga bisa mendengar suara decakan sebal.

"Ish! Tidak usah dengarkan mereka, Minyeonie. Mereka sudah gila" Minhyun masih bisa mendengar suara tawa, namun kali ini terdengar lemah. Mungkin saat ini Jonghyun sedang menjauh dari kawanan gila itu.

"Jadi, berniat menceritakan semua pada kekasihmu ini, sayang?" sambil tertawa, Minhyun yakin jika pipi gembil itu mulai mengeluarkan rona pink lagi.

"Ugh, yang dikatakan Aron hyung benar, Minyeonie. Kau berlebihan" Minhyun hanya diam, menantikan kelanjutan cerita dari kesayangannya.

"Kau tenang saja, Minhyunie. Semua terkendali disini. Mereka tidak memarahiku, malah mereka menyebalkan. Mereka menggodaku, Minyeonie" Minhyun tersenyum gemas mendengar rengekan Jonghyun.

"Menggoda bagaimana, sayang?"

"Mereka bilang, mungkin memang sudah seharusnya kita jujur tentang hubungan kit-"

"APA!!!!" Minhyun yakin, ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya. Bagaimana mungkin orang-orang Pledis mengatakan hal itu. Itu hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Yah! Kau membuatku jantungan, Minyeonie" Minhyun meringis, menyadari tingkah konyolnya barusan. "Hehehehe, mianhae sayang. Aku hanya terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin mereka berkata seperti itu?"

"Aku juga awalnya tidak percaya. Aku takut jika ini hanya akal-akalan mereka. Tapi, kemarin Sajangnim memanggilku, dan mengatakan semuanya" jeda sesaat. "Mereka mengatakan jika aku tidak usah terlalu memikirkan masalah rumor itu. Lagipula mereka -para anti fans- tidak tau jika yang ada difoto itu adalah aku. Jadi, Sajangnim hanya menyuruh kita untuk fokus saja dengan jadwal kita saat ini. Jika memang seandainya semua yang tidak kita harapkan terjadi, Sajangnim sudah menyiapkan semuanya" Minhyun terdiam cukup lama. Semakin bingung dengan penjelasan Jonghyun dan juga penasaran dengan apa yang membuat para pertinggi Pledis berkata hal-hal yang hampir tidak mungkin seperti itu.

"Baiklah, jika memang Sajangnim mengatakan itu. Aku harap dia menepati janjinya. Aku hanya tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu, Jju. Aku tidak peduli jika mereka membenciku karena rumor itu tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyakitimu. Sudah cukup para akgae menghalangi kita selama ini"

Minhyun tersentak, pendengarannya menangkap suara isakan. Seketika Minhyun bingung, apa yang menyebabkan kesayangannya itu menangis. Bahkan sampai terisak seperti itu.

"Jju-ya, gwenchana?" Ingin rasanya Minhyun memeluk Jonghyun saat ini. Sungguh, dirinya tidak menyangka jika Jonghyun akan menangis seperti ini.

"Aku... baik-baik saja hiks, Minyeonie. Aku hanya hiks tersentuh mendengar perkataanmu hiks barusan" Minhyun tersenyum lembut, menyadari jika kekasihnya itu terlalu sensitif, bagaimana bisa dirinya terharu dan menangis hanya karena mendengar perkataannya barusan.

"Ssttt, jangan menangis lagi, Jju. Aku tidak ada disampingmu untuk memelukmu dan membuatmu diam sekarang"

"Terima kasih, Minyeonie. Terima kasih untuk semuanya" senyum Minhyun semakin lebar mendengarkan pengakuan kesayangannya. Merasa tersentuh dengan apa yang dikatakkan kekasihnya barusan.

"I love you too, Jju" Minhyun sangat yakin jika diseberang sana wajah kekasihnya itu sudah memerah.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini apa yang ditakutinya tidak terjadi. Mendengar penjelasan dari Jonghyun tadi membuat dirinya yakin jika kedepannya mereka bisa menghadapi semua bersama. Tidak peduli apa yang anti fans coba lakukan untuk membuat mereka jatuh. Selama mereka selalu bersama dan percaya, Minhyun yakin semua akan berjalan dengan baik.

"Berhenti tersenyum mesum seperti itu, Minhyun hyung. Kau terlihat mengerikan" seketika Minhyun menoleh, menatap kearah kerumunan manusia yang berhimpitan dipintu kamarnya.

"Yah!!!" belum sempat Minhyun menendang mereka satu persatu, mereka sudah meninggalkan kamar itu sambil tertawa. Menyelamatkan diri dari amukan rubah.

END~

Ps: sebenernya saya ragu mau publish cerita ini. Niat awalnya pengen buat angst tapi ntah gimana jalannya malah jadi plotless gini

MACHITTAO


	4. Wanna One Go

By: MACHITTAO

Pairing: **2Hyun [Minhyun x Jonghyun]**

Special guest: Kwak Aron, Kang Dongho, Choi Minki

Warning: Uke!Jonghyun / Cutie!Jonghyun

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

"JJU-YA~ _I'M HOME_!" Minhyun mulai menggeledah _dorm_ Nu'est. Ya, saat ini Minhyun dan para _member_ Wanna One lainnya mendapat libur untuk beberapa hari sebelum akhirnya mereka akan memulai debut secara resmi.

"Berisik!" Kim Jonghyun, pemuda yang sedari tadi dicari oleh Minhyun mulai menampakkan wajahnya. Terlihat pemuda bertubuh lebih mungil dari Minhyun memasang ekspresi sebal dengan mencebikkan bibir mungilnya. Minhyun hanya tersenyum gemas.

" _I miss you so much_ , Jju" langsung saja, pemuda bertubuh lebih besar dari Jonghyun itu memeluk tubuh mungilnya erat. Membuat Jonghyun sedikit merasakan sesak.

"Se—sak!" wajah Jonghyun sudah terlihat memerah. "Yah! Dasar bodoh! Kau mau membuatnya mati hah?" Minhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar protesan dari kekasihnya. "Berhenti menggangguku, Minyeon-ah" pemuda lebih kecil itu berdecak sebal, namun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari games dihadapannya. Minhyun mengernyit heran.

"Ada apa denganmu, Jju? Biasanya kau akan membalas pelukanku. Apa kau tidak merindukan kekasih tampanmu ini, Kim Jonghyun?" Minhyun dapat melihatnya, bibir mungil itu semakin mencebik, diiringi dengan dengusan sebal khas seorang Kim Jonghyun.

"Aku tidak merindukanmu. Dasar genit" dengan segera Jonghyun pergi meninggalkan Minhyun yang saat ini sedang terdiam. Bingung dengan reaksi tidak biasa dari kekasihnya itu.

Hei ada apa dengan kekasih imutnya itu? Sungguh, Minhyun tidak merasa ada sesuatu yang salah. Bukankah ini pertemuan pertama mereka sejak Minhyun _ngungsi_ sebagai _member_ Wanna One. Jadi, apa yang membuat kekasihnya merajuk seperti itu?

"Yasudahlah, mungkin sedang kedatangan tamu" Minhyun melangkah masuk ke kamarnya. Mencoba mengistirahatkan dirinya. Bersyukurlah kekasihmu itu tidak mendengarnya, Hwang Minhyun-ssi!

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

" _Hyung_ , apa kau melihat, Jju? Aku tidak melihatnya sedari tadi" Minhyun langsung menempatkan dirinya disamping tetua grupnya yang sedang fokus memakan _ramyeon_ sambil menatap televisi dihadapannya.

"Pergi dengan Dongho"

"APA!" seketika Aron tersedak. Sungguh, pekikan Minhyun barusan membuat dirinya nyaris terlonjak dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang tersedak ramyeon. "Yah _Hyung_! Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan mereka pergi bersama. Kau tau kan bagaimana Dongho jika sudah melihat kekasihku itu. _Hyung_ , kau sungguh tega padaku. Kau—"

 _Pletak!_

Minhyun mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Hadiah dari Aron seperti cukup untuk membuat mulut Minhyun diam.

"Diam bodoh! Kau nyaris membuatku mati tersedak" disampingnya, Aron sudah mendelik. Ingin rasanya _member_ paling tua dia Nu'est itu menelan Minhyun bulat-bulat. Yang ditatap hanya _nyengir_ , sadar jika apa yang baru saja dilakukannya membuat Aron mengeluarkan tanduknya.

" _Hyung_ , bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus menyusul mereka sekarang? Aku tidak rela Jju pergi berdua saja dengan Dongho. Aku tidak ingin kekasihku dimakannya"

"Mesum!" Minhyun kembali nyengir. "Ini semua juga salahmu, bodoh! Tidak heran jika Jonghyun mendiamimu. Kau juga tidak peka" perkataan Aron barusan membuat Minyun mengernyit tidak mengerti. Tadi siang, kekasihnya mengatakan jika dirinya genit dan sekarang _Hyung_ tertuanya mengatakan dirinya tidak peka. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini.

" _Hyung_ , sungguh! Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Tadi Jju juga mengatakan aku genit dan sekarang hyung bilang aku tidak peka. Apa maksudnya, _hyung_?" ekspresi polos Minhyun sekarang membuat Aron semakin bernafsu untuk menendang adiknya itu. Gemas dengan ketidakpekaan Minhyun saat ini.

"Nih" Aron menyodorkan _handphone_ nya, Minhyun menatap hyungnya tidak mengerti. Apa hubungannya dengan _handphone_? "Liat itu, bodoh!" Minhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, mulai menatap _handphone_ digenggamannya saat ini. Sedangkan Aron sendiri sudah melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur.

Minhyun mengernyit ketika melihat _teaser_ Wanna One Go terpampang di _handphone_ yang diberikan Aron barusan. Cukup lama Minhyun memperhatikan videonya, dirinya juga sesekali tertawa mengingat bagaimana mereka melakukan _shooting_ untuk _teaser_ itu. Minhyun semakin terdiam, walaupun video berdurasi kurang lebih 4 menit itu telah ditontonnya, dirinya masih tidak mengerti apa hubungan kekasihnya yang ngambek dengan video itu. Sesekali Minhyun kembali memutar video bagian dirinya, sampai akhirnya dirinya tersentak. Mengingat Jonghyun yang mengatakan dirinya genit bertepatan dengan bagian dirinya yang sedang mencium pipi Jisung.

"Ah! Aku mengerti sekarang!" Minhyun tersenyum lebar, merasa dirinya sudah berhasil menemukan penyebab kekasihnya merajuk padanya. "HYUNG, AKU SUDAH TAU MENGAPA JJU BILANG AKU GENIT" teriakan itu menggema diruang tamu _dorm_ Nu'est.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!"

BRAK!

Minhyun mengelus dadanya, terkejut mendengar teriakan dan bantingan pintu dari kamar hyung tertuanya itu. Dalam hati memaklumi, mungkin efek sudah tua, makanya jadi lebih sensi. Kembali, Minhyun tersenyum senang.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus segera menyusul mereka. Sebelum Jju dalam bahaya" belum sempat Minhyun menyusul kekasihnya, dirinya sudah dikejutkan dengan kehadiran orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya, kekasih hatinya dan Kang Dongho. Macan putih saingannya. "Lepaskan tanganmu dari ke-ka-sih-ku, Dongho-ya" _foxie eyes_ itu semakin menajam ketika dirinya menyadari ada _seonggok_ tangan yang merangkul bahu kekasih mungilnya. Tentu saja dengan menekankan kata kekasih, mencoba membuat Dongho sadar akan posisinya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menemaniku hari ini, Dongho-ya. Aku menyayangimu" seakan tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya, Jonghyun melangkah meninggalkan keduanya. Dongho yang tersenyum dan Minhyun yang tercengang. Apa-apaan itu? Apa kekasihnya baru saja menggodanya dengan sengaja mengucapkan kata-kata itu kepada Dongho? Dan apa maksud _wink_ itu?

"Yah! Jangan genit pada macan putih ini, Jju" Dongho hanya tertawa melihat tingkah sepasang kekasih itu, bisa dilihatnya saat ini Minhyun berjalan menyusul Jonghyun.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

Mungkin, jika Minki melihat adegan mereka saat ini, pemuda cantik itu akan dengan senang hati terbahak. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini Minhyun terlihat seperti anak itik yang mengekori induknya. Dimana Jonghyun berjalan, disitu juga Minhyun dengan senang hati mengikuti. Jonghyun menuju lemari dan mengambil piyama, Minhyun mengikutinya. Ketika Jonghyun kearah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, maka Minhyun akan menunggu didepan pintu. Sampai akhirnya Jonghyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah ranjang dan tentu saja dibelakangnya sudah ada Minhyun dengan wajah memelas andalannya, setia mengikuti Jonghyun. Mencoba meluluhkan hati kekasih hatinya yang sepertinya masih merajuk itu.

"Jju, _mianhae_. Sekarang aku mengerti. Aku tidak bermaksud mencium Jisung _hyung_. Aku hanya mengikuti arahan dari PD- _nim_ " wajah tampan itu masih memelas, mencoba meluluhkan hati kekasihnya. "Sungguh Jju. Ciuman itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Itu tidak sama seperti aku menciummu. Aku tidak memakai perasaan ketika mencium Jisung _hyung_ " tanpa Minhyun sadari, wajah kekasihnya itu perlahan mulai mengeluarkan rona pink. Perkataan Minhyun yang cukup _vulgar_ itu membuat pipi gembil itu terasa panas.

"Berhenti bicara mesum, Minyeonie" seketika senyum Minhyun menggembang, setidaknya sudah ada reaksi dari Jonghyun.

"Kau sudah tidak marah kan, sayang? Sungguh, aku tidak rela melihatmu bersama Dongho tadi. Dia tidak melakukan hal mesum padamu kan?"

"Satu-satunya orang yang suka bertingkah mesum padaku itu cuma dirimu, tuan Hwang" Jonghyun melengos, menghindari tatapan menggoda dari _foxie eyes_ favoritnya.

Perlahan, Minhyun yang mulai mendekat kearah Jonghyun yang sedang bersandar pada tempat tidurnya, Jonghyun yang menyadari pergerakan kekasihnya itu segera menggeserkan tubuhnya, memberi tempat untuk Minhyun duduk disampingnya. Minhyun yang menyadari jika kekasihnya itu sudah lebih _jinak_ mulai melancarkan aksinya. Dengan segera dirinya memeluk tubuh mungil itu, menenggelamkan kepalanya dileher kekasihnya. Mencoba mendapatkan kenyamanan yang sedari tadi diharapkannya.

"Aku suka wangimu, Jju" Jonghyun seketika bergidik geli, merasakan nafas Minhyun yang menyentuh lehernya. "Dan aku senang milihat kau cemburu, itu artinya kau mencintaiku" pipi gembil itu kembali mengeluarkan rona pink.

"A-aku tidak cemburu" Minhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban kekasihnya. Ugh, mengapa kekasihnya ini begitu menggemaskan.

"Ya-ya-ya~ kau tidak cemburu tapi kau mencintaiku"

Belum sempat Jonghyun membalas perkataan pemuda tampan dihadapannya, bibir mungil itu sudah dibungkam. Jonghyun bisa merasakan jika ciuman dari kekasihnya terasa agresif. Perlahan, mata itu mulai menutup, mencoba menikmati apa yang disalurkan oleh kekasihnya.

"Persiapkan dirimu, Hwang Jonghyun" seketika Jonghyun bergidik ngeri melihat _smirk_ yang diberikan kekasihnya. Sadar jika dirinya dalam bahaya.

"YAH! DASAR MESUM"

 **END~**

ps: lagi-lagi cerita ini berakhir mengenaskan, maafkan atas keOOCan karakter kkk~

pss: cerita ini hanya khayalan saya semata.

©MACHITTAO


	5. Fear TaeBugi

By: MACHITTAO

Pairing: TaeBugi [Kim Taemin x Kim Jonghyun]

Special guest: Kang Dongho, Choi Minki, Hwang Minhyun, Jang Moonbook, Lai Kuanlin

Warning: Uke!Jonghyun / Cutie!Jonghyun

OOC, typos, plotless

If you don't like, wisely to close this story~

-0-0-0-0-0-

Pemuda tampan yang sedang terbaring itu hanya bisa tersenyum lemah menatap pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya. Sungguh, dirinya tidak ingin membuat mata indah itu mengeluarkan air matanya namun apa daya. Terkadang harapan tidak selalu berakhir sama dengan kenyataan. Dirinya sesekali meringis, menahan rasa nyeri yang didapatnya dari infus. Tangannya yang bebas mulai terulur, berusaha membuat si pemuda mungil mendekat kearahnya.

"Uljima, Jonghyun-ah~ aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis" tangan yang bebas itu kin beralih kearah pipi sang terkasih, mencoba menghapus bekas bulir air mata yang sedari tadi membasahi pipi gembil kekasihnya.

"Kau yang membuatku menangis, Taemin-ah" Taemin hanya bisa tersenyum miris, semakin merasa bersalah.

"Ssttt, uljima. Aku sudah lebih baik sekarang" perlahan, Taemin membawa tubuh mungil Jonghyun kepelukannya, berusaha membuat tenang kekasihnya.

"Jangan sakit lagi~" Taemin yang merasakan pelukan dari kekasihnya semakin erat hanya bisa tersenyum senang. Gemas dengan tingkah kekasih hatinya yang sepertinya sudah kembali seperti semula.

Cukup lama mereka berada dalam posisi saling berpelukan. Bahkan sesekali Taemin akan membawa tubuh keduanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengikuti irama yang keluar asal dari bibir Taemin.

"Oi! Berhenti bermesraan. Kalian harus kembali latihan. Evaluasi akan dimulai besok lusa" Taemin tertawa kecil mendengar teguran Dongho, salah satu teman seagency dan segrup kekasihnya ini. Walaupun mereka (re. member Nu'est) mengambil posisi yang berbeda pada evaluasi kali ini, tidak membuat mereka saling mengacuhkan.

"Ish! Kau mengganggu saja, Dongho-ya" bibir mungil itu terpout lucu. Membuat pipi gembilnya seketika menjadi korban keganasan tangan Taemin. Sungguh, melihat tingkah menggemaskan kekasihnya membuat Taemin tidak sadar dan langsung mencubit pipi gembil yang menggembung barusan. "KIM TAE-MIN" O-oh~ sepertinya Taemin baru saja melakukan kesalahan. Pemuda tampan itu hanya bisa nyengir, ditatap dengan tajam oleh kekasihnya itu sedikit banyak membuatnya cemas. Takut-takut jika kekasih tersayangnya itu mengamuk.

"Ck! Hentikan opera sabun kalian" Dongho yang sedari tadi masih menyaksikan keduanya hanya mendengus kesal. Kesal bagaimana sepasang kekasih ini masih sempat-sempatnya melakukan opera sabun dihadapannya. "Cepat sembuh, Taemin-ah. Aku izin menculik kekasihmu"

"Kembalikan padaku dalam keadaan utuh, Dongho-ya!" Taemin tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya yang dibalas dengan acungan jempol dari Dongho.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti setrikaan, Jonghyun-ah. Lebih baik duduk sekarang" Taemin menarik lembut tangan kekasihnya. Mengajaknya duduk, berharap itu bisa sedikit membuat Jonghyun tenang.

Ya, beberapa saat lagi mereka akan melakukan penampilan untuk evaluasi konsep. Jujur saja, ntah mengapa perasaan Jonghyun kali ini terasa tidak tenang. Dirinya yang biasa tenang kali ini terlihat cemas dan berulang kali mondar-mandir sampai akhirnya tadi Taemin memaksanya untuk duduk.

"Taemin benar Jonghyun-ah. Sebaiknya kau duduk" Jang Moonbook yang kali ini menjadi teman satu team Taemin dan Jonghyun bersama Kuanlin membenarkan. Dalam hati dirinya juga heran dengan tingkah sang leader yang biasanya tenang.

Jonghyun masih terlihat tidak tenang, walaupun saat ini raganya duduk dengan nyaman disebelah Taemin namun matanya sedari tadi tidak fokus. Beberapa kali dirinya juga menghela nafas panjang. Taemin yang melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu hanya tersenyum dan membawa tangannya ke puncak kepala Jonghyun. Mengelusnya perlahan.

"You can do it, Jonghyun-ah" perlahan Jonghyun mulai tenang. Sedikit banyak dirinya merasa lebih baik ketika melihat menenangkan dari kekasih tampannya.

"You too, Taemin-ah"

"Hyung, kita sudah dipanggil" Kuanlin menghampiri ketiga hyungnya, ketikanya berdiri bersiap menuju kearah panggung. Jonghyun menghela nafas panjang, berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ketakutan Jonghyun menjadi kenyataan. Dirinya melakukan kesalahan dua kali dalam penampilannya kali ini. Ntah apa yang membuatnya tidak fokus sampai akhirnya melakukan kesalahan, dan yang membuat dirinya semakin merasa bersalah adalah dirinya meraih posisi pertama dalam voting live. Cukup lama mereka bertiga -Lai Kuanlin, Jang Moonbook dan Kim Taemin- menenangkan Jonghyun yang merasa bersalah. Sungguh, saat melihat kekasihnya menangis, Taemin sangat ingin memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu. Namu, niatnya harus sedikit terhalang ketika Jang Moobook lebih dulu memeluk kekasihnya. Mencoba menenangkan Jonghyun yang masih merasa bersalah.

"You've worked hard, baby" Taemin menyempatkan diri memeluk kekasihnya saat mereka sudah meninggalkan ruangan penentuan rank barusan. Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada lagi kamera yang mengikuti mereka.

"I'm so sorry, Tae~. Aku sungguh minta maaf" Jonghyun mengeratkan pelukannya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang sang kekasih.

"Sstttt, kau berhak atas posisimu, baby. Jangan merasa bersalah. Itu semua hasil kerja kerasmu" Jonghyun yang masih menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Taemin mengangguk perlahan. Perlahan, tangan Taemin mengelus kepala dan punggung kekasihnya. Mencoba meredakan tangis kekasihnya.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Kim Jonghyun! Bangun!!!" Jonghyun mengeluh perlahan ketika merasa tidurnya diganggu. Duh, siapa yang pagi-pagi seperti ini membangunkannya dengan anarkis. Awas saja dia! "Oi Kim Jonghyun!!! Cepat bangun! Kekasihmu dalam masalah" mata Jonghyun yang semula terpejam seketika terbuka lebar. Terlihat dihadapannya saat ini Minki sedang berkacak pinggang. Kesal karena Jonghyun bereaksi lambat.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Taemin, Minki-ah?"

Mata Jonghyun seketika terbelalak mendengar penjelasan dari Minki. Bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah kemarin Taemin baik-baik saja, dan apa-apaan itu? Taemin memutuskan untuk keluar dari kontes ini dan meninggalkannya? Minki hanya bisa melongo ketika meliat teammatenya itu pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Astaga! Cinta memang bisa membuat orang gila. Minki hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusul Jonghyun. Takut terjadi apa-apa pada pemuda itu.

Taemin nyengir. Menyadari saat ini kekasih hatinya sedang menatapnya tajam, oh! Jangan lupakan kedua tangannya yang berkacak pinggang. Saat ini mereka sedang berada dikamar Taemin. Taemin menelan saliva dengan kasar, posisinya saat ini sudah seperti tersangka pencurian yang ketauan. Tidak ada yang Taemin lakukan selain diam. Tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya semakin murka.

"Hehehe~ hai baby" tatapan Jonghyun masih sama. Tajam namun terlihat menggemaskan bagi Taemin.

Detik kemudian Taemin kelabakan, walaupun posisi Jonghyun masih sama tapi air mata yang mengaliri pipi gembilnya itu membuat Taemin semakin kelabakan.

"Hueeeeee, kau tega sekali padaku Kim Taemin! Bagaimana bisa kau memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa memberitahuku" Taemin segera memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Saat ini dada bidangnya sedang menjadi korban pemukulan kekasihnya. Alih-alih merasa sakit, Taemin justru tersenyum senang. Bagaimana tidak? Tingkah Jonghyun saat ini sangat menggemaskan. Taemin mengelus pelan punggung Jonghyun.

"I'm sorry, baby. Tapi aku terpaksa melakukan ini. Kondisiku saat ini tidak memungkinkan untuk tetap lanjut" tangis Jonghyun semakin keras ketika mendengar penjelasan Taemin. Sungguh, dirinya tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dirinya tanpa Taemin disisinya?

Cukup lama Taemin membujuk sekaligus menenangkan kekasihnya. Saat ini posisi mereka sedang berpelukan diatas ranjang Taemin. Mereka tidak melakukan apapun selain berpelukan. Jonghyun masih tidak rela jika Taemin meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, baby. Aku akan selalu mengawasimu" Jonghyun mengangguk perlahan dipelukan Taemin, jari mungilnya mulai bergerak membuat motif abstrak didada bidang kekasihnya. "Dan jangan berani-berani untuk genit pada peserta lain!" Jonghyun seketika menatap Taemin tajam. Hei apa-apaan perkataan Taemin barusan? Sejak kapan dirinya genit pada orang lain. Yang ada malah Taemin yang suka tebar pesona pada orang lain. Tanpa sadar bibir mungilnya terpout.

"Aku bukan dirimu, Kim Taemin" Taemin kembali menaruh kepala Jonghyun didadanya. Daripada khilaf. Lebih baik dirinya berjaga-jaga. "I'll miss you~"

"I'll miss you too, baby" pelukan merasa mengerat. Masih tidak rela jika mereka harus terpisah, walaupun sementara.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Malam final baru saja selesai, mereka saat ini sedang sibuk mengucapkan selamat kepada peserta yang masuk kedalam cutline debut. Banyak yang tidak percaya jika nama seorang Kim Jonghyun tidak berada dalam cutline debut, sepak terjangnya selama acara ini cukup menarik simpati banyak orang, bahkan dirinya mendapat julukan "Nation's Leader" dari masyarakat.

Jonghyun sedari tadi sibuk memberi selamat kepada para peserta yang akan debut termasuk teman satu agency dan satu grupnya Hwang Minhyun yang saat ini sedang menangis. Jonghyun mendekat kearah Minhyun dan memeluknya. Mencoba menenangkan Minhyun yang terlihat cukup terkejut. Jonghyun tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi gerak-geriknya diperhatikan seseorang. Sesekali orang tersebut tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu, walaupun dalam hati dirinya juga kecewa karena sang kekasih tidak berhasil masuk kedalam cutline debut.

Taemin tersenyum ketika pandangan keduanya saling bertemu. Sekuat tenaga dirinya menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk kekasihnya yang semakin terlihat menggemaskan itu. Taemin sadar jika saat ini ada puluhan atau bahkan ribuan kamera yang mengintai mereka. Perlahan Taemin mulai mendekatkan dirinya kearah Jonghyun yang terdiam, senyumnya masih terpasang dengan tampannya.

"Merindukanku, baby?" Taemin mendekatkan wajahnya tepat kearah telinga sang kekasih, detik kemudian kembali menjauhkan wajahnya. Tidak ingin hal itu tertangkap kamera. Taemin tersenyum puas ketika melihat pipi gembil itu mulai dihiasi rona merah. Ugh, seandainya mereka saat ini sedang berdua. Mungkin Taemin sudah menerjang kekasih mungilnya ini.

"Berhenti bertingkah mesum, Kim Taemin" Taemin nyengir, melihat Dongho yang sedang menatap mereka berdua malas.

END~

Ps: terima kasih untuk semua yang bersedia nyempetin waktu baca, komen dan ngevote cerita-cerita saya~

Thank you so much~

Pss: cerita ini hanya khayalan saya semata

MACHITTAO


End file.
